Trial Days
by nijiironocrayon
Summary: In the final of Winter Cup, series of earthquakes occurred in Japan. Buildings got destroyed and electricity went out. Mysterious creatures invade the country made the students summoned daemons. Will they survive this trial? Oneshot.


**AU. Both Devil Survivor and Kuroko no Basuke belong to their respective owners. Please be mind that this story is purely fictional.**

.

.

.

.

On That Fateful Day

.

.

.

It supposed to be the match between Seirin and Rakuzan. At least, it used to be. Just before the basketball match entered the fourth quarter, a heavy earthquake startled all of them. Spectators, players, and staffs were escorted away from the building. When everyone got outside the arena, they were startled to see the building fell down with their own eyes. While some of spectators left the park, the basketball players stayed still. Coaches and managers checked them one by one.

"Everyone!" Aida Riko called her team as she waved her hands, "Seirin High! This way!"

"Ah, you're here Coach!" The captain of Seirin, Hyuuga Junpei signalled the boys to come. He was still wearing basketball uniform like few others. He took someone by his collar, "What the- Oi, Kuroko! Don't get somewhere else, you idiot!"

"I'm sorry, Hyuuga_-senpai_."

"Calm yourself, Hyuuga." Tsuchida reminded him as he went closer, "But really, what's happening? This is weird, is it?"

"Of course!" Koganei burst out beside the ever silent Mitobe, "It's a shame even though we're already close to win!"

"I second that, _senpai_!" Kagami growled at this thought, "Jeez, why does it have to be today? Oi, Coach- Ouch!"

"Speak formally to your elder, Bakagami!" Hyuuga smacked his _kouhai _head. He almost cursed at him, "We need to assembly first. Are we all here?"

"Aside Kiyoshi and Furihata who went to collect information, I think we're all here." Izuki Shun recalled after he looked around, "If this new-built arena shattered like sticks, I can't imagine other buildings..."

"Let me look at the internet." Kawahara volunteered as he digged his cellphone from his bag, "There might be news circling around it."

"I'll look after social media, then." Koganei offered, "But don't expect much. It took some time for people to update their condition."

"Hey, before that, you should check your family first!" Aida interjected them, "My father said he had gone to one of refugees spots. Our house and more others crumbled!"

"Eeeeeeh!?"

Followed by surprised exclamation, everyone was now checking their family conditions.

"Let me check internet." Kagami connected to the internet via his cellphone, "I've got no family currently in Japan."

"Then, let me check social media." Kuroko volunteered himself, "All my family members went to China yesterday right, Nigou?"

The dog wailed his tail in reply.

"Tetsu_-kuuuuuun_!"

A feminine voice shouted from behind. Before Kuroko could react, she already hugged him. "I miss you!"

"Hello, Momoi_-san_." Kuroko greeted her like usual, "Are you here to watch us?"

"Un! I'm on Tetsu_-kun_ of course!" Momoi proclaimed proudly before she frowned, "...But I got separated with Aomine_-kun_ when the earthquake happened...and I'm worried about him..."

"Have you tried to phone him?" Kagami pointed out as he flipped back his phone, "Tch. The signal here is worser than I thought."

"I can't call him. Knowing him, it probably turned off." Her voice trailed off, "...And also... I heard a weird voice from my phone..."

"Oi, everyone!"

Kiyoshi Teppei and Furihata Kouki arrived at the scene while bringing some mineral waters. They were already wearing jerseys of Seirin High, making them easy to spot.

"It's bad. I heard that in few moments, the electricity will be cut off." Furihata informed them as he showed them the news from his phone, "We're advised to stay at the post. It's safer than staying here."

"Yes. Apparently the same thing happens all over the country." Kiyoshi added with a frown, "People outside of this district were informed to be safe. No casualties happened, except the destroyed buildings and worse signal."

"If that's the case, then we should go there." Hyuuga agreed as he looked at others, "Have you all contact your parents?" He was answered with tense nods. He turned at Aida, "Let's go, Coach. My family said they were staying in one of the post as well."

"...Alright."

"Hyuuga_-senpai_, Coach." Kuroko called them as Momoi followed behind him, "Can you guys go ahead? Momoi_-san _is separated with Aomine_-kun_, so I want to search him first."

"I'll go as well." Kagami chimed in, "Three is better than two anyway. It's dangerous to let you both wander alone."

After a short pause, Aida convided, "...I understand. Go back to the post as soon as you can. Be careful."

"If Izuki found him in the post, I'll call you right away." Hyuuga assured them with a weak smile, "Let's go everyone."

.

.

.

.

"Where the hell is Satsuki!?" Aomine Daiki cursed while he was looking for a certain girl, "Why at times like these my battery's dead!"

"...Aomine?"

A tap on the shoulder made the tanned student turned his face.

"Midorima!" Aomine retorted, "Don't make me scared, damn it!"

"What are you, ten?"

"What did you say!"

"_Maa, maa_." Takao Kazunari chided their bickerings, "Are you looking for someone, Aomine? I can look them up for you."

Aomine pondered at the offer before he nodded, "I'm looking for Satsuki. Momoi Satsuki. Have you both seen her? My phone's dead, so she's probably worried."

"Momoi, is it?" Takao recalled as he searched around them, "We haven't seen her. My hawk eyes can't see her around here as well. Sorry."

"She's probably already at the post." Midorima reassured him, "In any case, let us call her first." He took his green-colored cellphone, "Here, use this. Next time make sure you charge the battery, Aomine."

"Yeah, yeah thanks." Aomine snatched the phone and dialed the numbers from the contact. "By the way, what's this 'post' you said?"

"It's rather a temporary shelter per say." Takao described with a hum, "There are instant foods and mineral waters. Most buildings crumbled down, you see, so people are staying here for a while."

"I see."

_"*ZZZ* Midorin? *ZZZ*"_

As soon as he heard a reply, Aomine immediately responded. "Satsuki! Where are you!"

_"Ao *ZZZ* -kun! I *ZZZ* with Tetsu-k *ZZZ* and K *ZZZ* min."_

"I understand." Aomine took a deep breathe of relief, "Let's meet up." He paused as he turned to see Midorima, "At stairs outside the arena."

_"*ZZZ* kay *ZZZ* Be ca *ZZZ* ful *ZZZ* Ao *ZZZ* -kun."_

When Aomine closed the connection, Midorima inquired. "So, where is she? Is she far from here?"

"I don't know. The signal is terribly bad, damn." Aomine gritted his teeth, "But I know he's with Tetsu and Kagami." He gave back his phone, "Anyway, thank you for your phone. I'll see you later."

When Aomine walked at the opposite way from the shelter, he realized that he wasn't the only one. Midorima followed behind him as he folded his hands and Takao whistled at this.

"...Why are you both here?"

"What?" Midorima countered back, "I want to go that way too. The _shiruko _from that vending machine is exceptional."

"Translation: he's worried about you going alone." Takao lightly chuckled, "And it's been a while since I saw Kuroko and Kagami after all. So let's go together."

"...Fine."

.

.

.

.

"I'm glad, Momoi_-san_." Kuroko let out a small smile, "Let's go there. I think I know where it is."

*BEEP*

"It's my phone." Kagami took out his phone from his pocket, "Let's see... An application?"

*BEEP*

*BEEP*

"Oh, I got it as well!"

"...Me too." Kuroko flipped his phone, "Daemon App. Is it some kind of virus?"

"Could be." Kagami let out a frustated groan, "First earthquake and now, this virus? What the hell happened here?"

"Ssh!" Kuroko immediately signaled him to keep quiet. "...Someone has been following us for a while."

"As expected of Tetsu_-kun_'s keen eyes!" Satsuki beamed, "So, we're going to run?"

"Of course."

Kagami retorted as he scratched his back, "Let's just ambush him. I've been running around for three quarters, you know?"

"Oh, you're right. Sorry." Momoi remembered, "Yosh, on the count of three."

"Two."

"One!"

While Kagami was running opposite their directions, he realized that he was running alone. Both Momoi and Kuroko were standing still.

"You both...!"

Just like Kuroko said, there was a suspicious person with a black hat and a black sunglasses. He was surprised to see Kagami was running to his side, but contrary to their thoughts, he didn't run away.

"Oi!" Kagami immediately grabbed him by his collar, "Stop stalking us, you pervert!"

"Whoa, whoa!" The stalker released his black sunglasses, "It's me, Kagamicchi!"

.

.

.

"Mind telling us why you sneak up like that?" A black aura eminated from Kuroko who held his fist, "If it's not reasonable, you know what you'll get right?"

"Kurokocchi!"

"Hey, Ki_-chan_, were you watching the match as well?" Momoi conceded, "Alone?"

"Nope, I was with Kasamatsu_-senpai _and others_._" Kise recalled as he folded his hands, "Well, the earthquake happened so I had no choice but to go with the flow. It's a shame that it got delayed, even though I think Seirin got an upper hand."

"Nah, this just means we have to redo the match." Kagami grinned surely, "So why are you here?"

"It's not important, really." Kise continued his story, "I was about to go with others to the shelter when I saw three of you went opposite direction. About this sunglasses and hat, I brought them from home to hide my face. You know, me being awe-"

"In any case, let's go to that place." Kuroko cut his remark, "Aomine_-kun _and others are probably there."

"Others?"

*BEEP*BEEP*

"Sorry, it's mine." Kise took his cellphone before he examined it, "...What's this?" He pondered at the display, "I don't remember installing an application like this."

"What app?" Momoi looked at his phone before she exclaimed, "It's bad. Ki_-chan_, you also get a virus!"

"Virus?" Kise frowned at this, "Let me see your phone, Momocchi!"

"Look, it's the same." Momoi gave him a look of her phone display, "It has been loading like this for a while now. I wonder what this is mean. Both Kagamin and Tetsu_-kun_'s phones are in the same condition as well." Momoi explained while walking behind Kuroko, so she hit his back when he stopped walking. "What's wrong, Tetsu_-kun_?"

"...What is that?"

Kuroko pointed at something round in front of them. It was quite far, but it didn't seem familiar at all. It was red and round; got three mouths and six eyes; floating around. It let out a loud gurgle, as if it had eaten something. But that wasn't all.

"There are others from other directions!" Kagami informed them, "...Let's run!"

.

.

.

.

"Hey, Aomine." Takao inquired as they walked together, "Tell me what Shin_-chan_ is like in junior high!"

"Takao!"

"It's no different like now, really."

"Aomine!"

"Come on, I'm bored Shin_-chan_." Takao grumbled at the scolding, "Our phones aren't working anyway."

"It's not an excuse."

"Chill down." Aomine dryly mused, "It's just a story. Oh, I remember this funny story from back then. He was obsessed with, you know, what was it called again?"

Midorima sighed tiredly, "Horoscope."

"Yeah, that." Aomine lazily responded, "One day he just came and brought a large frog statue. He put it inside the class locker. That day, we had biology class about respiration." Aomine snickered, "And the subjects of experiment are frogs, so girls from the class screamed when they saw Midorima took a big frog from his locker."

"As expected of Shin_-chan_!" Takao had to cover his mouth to surpress his laughter, "What happened after that?"

"I got a severe detention." Midorima looked pissed, "Even though it's a statue, for God's sake!"

"Yeah, yeah." Takao was about to laugh before suddenly he tensed, "I sense a lot of people, no, things surrounding us! Be careful!"

Aomine scratched his head, "Oi, don't joke-"

"DOWN!"

Out of reflex, Aomine followed Takao's command. When they crouched, they found an axe on their heads just a breathe away. The three of them immediately moved away at the spot. Just a moment lost, they would lose their heads.

"What's this all about!?" Aomine shouted out of anger while tracing the person's face. His mouth went agape when he saw that it wasn't a person he was dealing with. "...W- What are you!?"

True to his word, it wasn't a human. It was a monster with one eye and a bloody axe on his shoulder. When it opened its large mouth, sharp teeths and inhumane tongue hissed.

"Aomine! From the back!"

.

.

.

.

"What are those things!?" Kise remarked as they ran away, "Please tell me it's all joke!"

"Why don't you just pinch your cheek and tell us if it's real or not!" Kagami growled as well, "It's not a joke, damn it! They're not humans!"

"They're not, indeed." Kuroko agreed at this, his hand grabbed Momoi's. "Are you okay, Momoi_-san_?"

"...I'm worried about Aomine_-kun_." Momoi fretted before she took her phone, "What if he met those things as well?"

Kagami signaled them to hide. They rested behind one of the crumblings wall while looking around to inspect things. There were few weird creatures as well, but thankfully they were further than them.

"Hey, what's that?"

Kagami let out tired breaths while pointing at the stairs where they supposed to meet. There were parts of body messily scattered around. It smelled like fresh bloods. Looking at this, all of them held their mouths. Momoi fell to the ground, her knees trembled hard. Kise turned his eyes to the other side, unable to bear the gruesome sight. Kuroko was pale enough as he leaned at the wall.

"Momoi_-san_!"

That was when suddenly a large needle flew quickly to Momoi's direction. It came from a weird floating creature before. It was so fast even Kise and Kagami freezed.

"URGH!"

On the spur of moment, Kuroko pushed Momoi aside. As a result, a large needle pierced his shoulder deeply. Bloods splattered on his jersey. He fell on the ground.

"Oh my God, Tetsu_-kun_!" Momoi's eyes wider of shock, "Tetsu_-kun_! Open your eyes!" She touched the needle when she realized that it was very cold like an ice shards. "Cold! What is this!?"

*BEEEEP*

Something vibrated inside his pocket. Trembling, Kuroko took it out. It came from his phone. The loading percentage had reached 100 percent. Something catched his eyes when he saw the display.

"...Jack Frost."

Something materialized on the ground few meters from them. It turned into a weird sprite with funny costume.

_"Hey-hoo! I'm Jack Frost! Let's play together!"_

The white sprite wearing the deep blue clown costume danced while saying it. Its face looked like pumpkin they used to see in Halloween. Kuroko traced his phone display as he weakly said, "...Bufu."

An identical shard pierced through the weird creature. Its face distorted before it dissolved completely, leaving no trace behind. However, it reacted to other monsters with similar face to the one defeated just now around them.

"...They're coming!"

"Shit!"

Kise and Kagami encircled both Momoi who held Kuroko on the ground. The monsters were preparing to make other shards while encircling them.

*BEEEEEEP*

Kise's pocket vibrated inside. He quickly flipped his phone. "...It's different from Kurokocchi." Kise trailed off before he firmly shouted, "Narcissus!"

Something materialized on the ground. It was a beautiful young man with long blonde hairs. His expression is grim, yet drawing people in. He was looking at the flowers on his hands. He wore white silk loose clothes.

_"...I'm Narcissus. You have been enchanted."_

"Whoa, it really came in!" Kise exclaimed at the creature he summoned. "There's a weird voice on my head, so here goes! Zio!"

A flash of thunder electrocuted one of the monster. Like before, it reduced to nothing. But it raged other monsters nearby.

"Now's our chance!" Kagami held Kuroko on his back, "Run!"

The four of them ran away from there. When it was already far from the monsters, Kagami slowly put Kuroko down. His injury from before hadn't healed yet. The bloods dripped on Kagami's back as they run.

"Oi, Kuroko." Kagami nudged his partner shoulder weakly, "Damn! Wake up!"

"Wait, Kagamicchi!" Kise stopped him from nudging harder, "You'll hurt him like that!"

"...Tetsu_-kun_." Crying, Momoi Satsuki firmly grabbed his hand. "...I'm sorry. Because of me, you got injured..."

*BEEEEEP*

"...There was that sound again." Kise reclaimed, "Momocchi, check your phone."

"Oi Kise, this is not the time to chec-"

"Just check!"

"...Un, okay." Momoi weakly traced her phone on her pocket, "...The loading's complete. What's this? _Sirufu_?"

"Sylph." Kagami answered as they looked at him, "It's like a fairy of old story. I heard it from my granny."

"I see." Momoi traced her phone with her finger, "...Sylph."

_"I'm sylph. Nice to meet you! Hey, I'm here!"_

Something tugged Momoi's hair from behind. It was a fairy with fair blonde hairs and blue eyes. Its height was no taller than a palm of a man. It flew away around Momoi.

"Please, Sylph." Momoi held it on her hands, "Can you help Tetsu_-kun_?" However, the fairy just smiled mischiveously. Momoi closed her eyes as she voiced her thought, "...Dia."

The ice shard that pierced Kuroko's shoulder had now disappeared as the cut healed. It might appeared that they weren't there from beginning.

Kuroko opened his eyes slightly, "...It's not...hurt anymore?"

"Tetsu_-kun_! I'm glad!" Momoi hugged him, "It's not hurt anymore?"

"Hiks, Kurokocchi!" Kise broke into a hug, "I'm worried, you know!"

"Un." Kuroko affirmed it by sitting, "I'm sorry for worrying you guys."

"Really. Don't worry us for nothing, Kuroko." Kagami folded his hands, but he was grinning.

"Kagamicchi!" Kise shouted as he found another monster behind Kagami, "Behind you!"

"Cerberus!"

A black lion with dark blue mane encircled Kagami before the monster attacked him from behind. Across them, there were three figures were running to their sides. Aomine arrived with Takao who had a black bird on his shoulder and Midorima who was followed by an angel-like being.

"Yatagarasu," Takao asked the black hawk, "Check if there's another around here." The hawk nodded as if it understood what he meant and flew away.

"Power," The angel-like being walked forward as it heard Midorima's command, "Media." Their small injuries like cuts and bruises dissapeared like it wasn't there from beginning.

"Don't mess around, Kagami." A voice startled him. A hand was offered to him. Aomine raised his eyebrow as his hand flailed, "Oi, get up." As Kagami stood up, Aomine raised his concern. "Are you alright?"

"...Un."

"Huh? Say loudly!"

"Never better, Aomine." Kagami grinned as he smacked his shoulder, "Never better."

**It's especially for dragon's nest who is in love with DeSu2A. I'm expecting KiKuro fic as a reply, though #shot It's no wonder why Aomine got Cerberus. I was about to add Akashi and Byakko, haha. Oh and thank you for everyone who's reading this! #eventhisiscrap A review wouldn't hurt!**


End file.
